Together Since Birth
by xROCKYCHICK18x
Summary: Starts out when Austin and Ally are little and ends well we'll have to find out. So, Austin and Ally have been best friends since they were born.Litterally. They were born on the same day only 5 minutes apart. So, what happens when someone breaks Ally's heart and Austin thinks he likes Ally?
1. Chapter 1

_Summery: Starts out when Austin and Ally are little and ends well we'll have to find out. So, Austin and Ally have been best friends since they were . They were born on the same day only 5 minutes apart. So, what happens when someone breaks Ally's heart and Austin thinks he likes Ally? _

Chapter 1- Austin and Ally's 3rd birthday

Austin and Ally are up in Ally's bedroom waiting for their parents to get done setting things up for their birthday party. Ally's wearing a pink HELLO KITTY(1) shirt with a pink tutu and pink leggings. Where Austin is wearing a BATMAN(2) shirt with faded jeans. Austin is laying on Ally's pink toddler bed with her pillow on his face. Ally was sitting on her floor playing with her BARBIE'S(3).

"Aussie, will you pway with me?" Ally asked pulling the puppy dog face.

"Sure."Austin agreed and got onto the floor and grabbed the KEN(4) doll.

They played BARBIE'S for about 30 minutes until Penny, Ally's mother knocked on the door.

"Austin, Ally, you can come downstairs now." Penny called from outside the door. Austin and Ally opened the door and walked down the stairs. When they got downstairs everyone yelled happy birthday. Dez and Trish, Austin and Ally's other friends came running up and hugged them.

"Happy birthday!" Dez and Trish yelled. Austin and Ally smiled in thanks. Penny and Mimi called the 4 kids outside to do an easter egg hunt. You see, Austin and Ally were born 12 hours before Easter, so when they have their birthday parties they also do easter combined. Penny spilt the kids into 2 teams. Dez and Trish on one, and Austin and Ally on the other.

"Ready, set, HUNT!" Mimi yelled. The kids spead out and started looking for eggs. They had to find all 100 eggs. Ally looked behind the swingset in the backyard and found 2 eggs. Austin looked in the big tree in the front yard and found only one but, he saw one a little hight than he could reach, so he called Lester, Ally's father, and asked him to grab the egg.

" !"Austin called.(Mr. Lester) Lester jogged over and asked Austin what he needed.

"Can you get this egg?" Austin asked. Lester grabbed the egg and gave it to Austin.

Dez found atleast 5 eggs along the fence line. Trish found 2 in the garden in the front and back yard.

After they found all the eggs the adults counted the eggs to see who got the most eggs. The team who got the most eggs got the first two pieces of cake.

Austin and Ally won.

Next they did presents, Mimi and Mike gave Ally a new BARBIE doll, Trish gave her a purple cheetah outfit, and Dez gave her a box of crayons. Penny and Lester gave Austin a little guitar, Trish gave him a sign that says Austin, adn Dez gave him a couple of corndogs.

Now it was time for Austin and Ally to give each other their presents. Ally gave Austin a wistle necklace, and Austin gave Ally a brown leather book with the letter 'A' on it.

"I love it!" They both yelled at the same time. Everyone started laughing. Last but not least the cake... Since Austin and Ally won the easter egg hunt they got a piece of cake first. Now, Austin was born 5 minutes before Ally so he gets the first piece, then Ally.

So, they got their pieces of cake and sat down and ate.

Now it was time for everyone to leave, Austin and Ally greeted everone goodbye and they headed up to Ally's room for their sleepover.

Now, neither of them knew they would use their birthday presents everyday of every month.

_**Okay! I hope this was a good chapter!**_

_**(1) I do not own HELLO KITTY**_

_**(2)I do not own BATMAN**_

_**(3) I do not own BARBIE'S**_

_**(4)i do not own KEN **_

_**I do not own Austin And Ally:) **_


	2. ALLY'S NEW DAD?

_Starts out when Austin and Ally are little and ends well we'll have to find out. So, Austin and Ally have been best friends since they were . They were born on the same day only 5 minutes apart. So, what happens when someone breaks Ally's heart and Austin thinks he likes Ally? _

Chapter 2- Ally's new dad? THIS ONE IS EXTRA LONG FOR YOU GUYS!

Austin and Ally are now 10 years old and are still the best of friends. Ally is now writing in her brown leather book that Austin gave her for her 3rd birthday. Austin was playing his new guitar that he got a couple days before. Austin started playing a familiar tune and Ally knew excactly what tune he was playing. The butterfly song. Ally started singing along

I'm a little butterfly spread my colorful wings

Even though I'm small and frail, I can do most anything

I'm a butterfly, yeah, I'm a butterfly

They ended in perfect harmony. Austin knew that song brought back memories.

When Austin and Ally were about 5 years old, in kindergarden, the had to do a project with a partner, of course Austin and Ally picked each other, so they wrote the butterfly song and dedicated it to Ally's dad. That was the same year Ally's dad died. It was a very sad year.

Ally started tearing up, so Austin hurried over to her and started wispering encouraging words into Ally's ear. After a couple of minutes, Ally calmed down and gave Austin a teary simle.

"Feel better?" Austin asked. Ally nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Aussie." Ally thanked. Austin smiled in assurance.

"Kids, time for dinner!" Mimi called from downstairs. Austin took Ally's hand and they walked downstairs hand in hand.

Neither of them knew they felt sparks...

After dinner they headed over to Ally's house. It was across the street so their parents could see them.

Ally opened the door to her house and called out for her mom.

"In the living room, hunny!" Penny called out.

Austin and Ally walked into the living room to see Ally's mother with another man.

"Who's this?" Austin asked looking at the tall skinny bald man.

"Well, you know how Ally's dad passed away 5 years ago, well this is my new boyfriend, Alex." Penny finished.

"How could you replace her dad, your husband! That's just wrong!" Austin screamed at Penny.

"Austin, it's not wrong. I've been alone for 5 years. i think it's time. I wanna know what Ally thinks. Ally?" Penny asked turning to her daughter. They are all looking at her with expectant eyes.

"Well, it would be nice to, um, have a daddy again. I guess." Ally says nervously.

"Okay. Well, I better get home. See you tommorow Ally." Austin said turning around and heading to the door.

"You don't have to leave Austin. It's not my fault my mom has a new boyfriend." Ally said softly when she reached the door.

"Yes I do. I know. You feel lonely. Your not a daddy's girl anymore." Austin replied and layed a soft kiss on Ally's cheek. "Well I got to go. Remember, I'll be over here at 7 a.m. to pick you up okay?" Austin reminded. Sending a a smile and a wave towards Ally, Austin crossed the streat into his house.

A few months later Penny and Alex got married and Ally now has a father again.

"Do you Alex Trezen take Penny Dawson, to be your beloved wife, to hold to cherish, for better or worse, aslong you both shall live?" The priest asked Alex

"I Do" Alex replied confidently

"Do you Penny Dawson take Alex Trezen, to be your beloved husband, to hold to cherish, for better or worse, aslong you both shall live?" The priest asked Penny.

"I Do" She confirmed smiling

"You may kiss the bride" The priest finished off, and they kissed.

Then everyone left the chapel and went to the reception.

Everyone had fun at the reception, but now it's time for the dance. The bride and groom and the flower girl and the ring barrer. I bet you can guess who the flower girl and ring barrer are. Austin and Ally!

The music started and the four got together and started swaying to the music.

"Are you happy?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for another dad. Thanks for being so supportive." Ally responded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

And neither of them knew what Alex had instore for them.

_**HEY GUYS OKAYYYYY! I HAVE ONE THING FOR YOU GUYS TO GUESS, JUST FOR YOU TO VOTE ON WHAT ALEX SHOULD DO!**_

_**1. WHAT DO YOU THINK ALEX SHOULD DO?**_

_** DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!?**_

_**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**_


	3. WHAT? WARNING OVER DRAMATIC!

**HEY GUYS! SO I AM VERY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY AND HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO GO ON MY LAPTOP... SO IM GONNA BE NICE! IT MAY BE A LITTLE DRAMATIC ADN OVER DRAMATIC!**

**XOXOXO3 STAY SAFE AND KISS SQUIRELLS!(NOT REALLY!) :)**

_Starts out when Austin and Ally are little and ends well we'll have to find out. So, Austin and Ally have been best friends since they were . They were born on the same day only 5 minutes apart. So, what happens when someone breaks Ally's heart and Austin thinks he likes Ally? _

CHAPTER 3- WHAT?!

HOPE'S POV!(AUTHOR'S POV)

Now at 15 years old, Austin and Ally's relationship has grown into something more(hint hint). Ally's been feeling really insecure lately, and some of the girls at school aren't really helping. Austin doesn't know it yet, but those girls, are bullying Ally. Like calling her Fatty Ally, Dorkson, and a lot of others(IM NOT GOOD WITH BAD NAMES, OR WHATEVER YOU CALL THEM).

Sometimes Ally comes home crying, and she has to yell out her problems to Alex(HER STEPDAD, REMEMBER?). Trish moved to Hiwaii last year, so she doesn't have a girl best friend anymore. She doesn't want to talk to Austin about it because, well you know he would go AWOL. Her mom is always busy going to diffrent countries learning about wildlife. So, that leaves either Dez or Alex, and well, she didn't want to Dez about it because he would go to Austin and Austin would go AWOL. So, that leaves Alex.

Right about now, Ally would come home, find Alex and yell and scream and cry, then talk it over eating chocolate or ice cream. Now that I think about it, Ally should be barging through the door with tears-

And I'm interupted by the one and only Ally Dawson barging thru the door with tear stains on her face.

"Alexxxxxx!" Ally yells through the house until she hears the man of the house answer.

"In the office sweetheart!" Alex yells back. Ally runs thru the kitchen, by the bathroom, and finally in the big office. Ally walks thru the door and collapses in a chair(IMAGINE ONE OF THOSE CHAIRS THAT THERIPISTS USE:).

"What happened, Ally?" Alex asked while wheeling his chair over to Ally.

"(IMAGINE A BUNCH OF GIBERISH)!" Ally yelled. Alex thought.

"Who called you a name, and who punched you?" Alex asked with concern. Ally shook her head and just cried into the pillow that was there.

"Okay. How about we call Austin, and you tell him. I think he has a right to know honey." Alex concluded.

"I guess your right, but what iff he goes AWOL and someone gets hurt. Or worse?" Ally cried. Alex rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well, we'll just have to find out won't we?" Alex asked. He picked up the office phone and dialed Austin's cell phone.

"Hey! You've reached Austin Moon! If I didn't answer your call, I'm hanging out with the best girl ever!" "Hey! that's me!" "Yes Ally, that's you. Well leave a message!" "What Up!" Austin's voicemail finished. Alex sighed. Then he thought of something.

"Ally, do you know if Austin's working at Sonic Boom today?" Alex wondered. Ally nodded confirming Alex's thoughts. Alex dialed Sonic Boom.

"Sonic Boom, best place to buy instruments, This is Austin. What up?" Austin answered.

"Hey, Austin. It's Alex. Ally and I were wondering when you get off work? Ally wants you to come over. She has to tell you something." Alex said. Austin was quiet for a while.

"Can you give me a hint on what it is?" Austin asked. Alex sighed.

"It's about school. So, when do you get off?" Alex asked more urgently.

"Um, in about an hour. Can Ally wait that long? I'm sure Jason would let me off earlier, since I didn't take a break." Austin responded.

"Um, yeah an hour is good. Ally say hi to Austin." Alex told Ally.

"Hey Austin." Ally said into the phone and shoved it back to Alex's ear.

"Bye, Austin."Alex said to the phone and hung up. "He'll be here in an hour." Alex finished

Ally nodded.

The next hour was pretty much just talking it out, adn crying.

-1 HOUR LATER!:)-

It was now 1 hour later and Ally's tears were gone and she's ready to tell Austin. Ally was sitting on the couch waiting for Austin to knock on the door, or just walk in.

Ally had been waiting 5 minutes when she heard the door open.

"Ally? Where are you baby girl?" Austin asked throughout the house.

"I'm in the living room, Aussie!" Ally called out. A few seconds later Ally saw Austin jogging in.

"What is it you wanted to tell me about school, baby girl?" Austin asked softly, sitting on the couch next to Ally.

"Well, you know how when Kendal and Kacey walk by us in the hallway, and they send glares at me? Yeah, well they bully me after school."

"Aww. Ally, how long has this been going on?" Austin asked

"About a year." Ally responded timidly. Austin's eyes widen.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I could of helped you!" Austin yelled

Ally gulps...

HEYYYYYYY! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE OVER DRAMATIC! HAHA KAY SO R&R AND FAV AND FOLLOW!

vOtE!

1) WHY DO YOU THINK ALLY DIDN'T TELL AUSTIN ABOUT THE BULLING PROBLEM?

2) DO YOU LIKE HOW ALEX IS? NOT THE ABUSIVE BUT REALLY NICE GUY!?

DISCLAIMER!

ROSS: MY FUTURE WIFE DOES NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!

HOPE: THANKS BABY!

AS YOU CAN SEE I LOVE MY ROSSY JERSEY SHOR:)

PEACE OUT AND HATE ON HATERS!

XOXOXO3


	4. AN

HEY GUYS!

This is NOT an update! but I'm hoping to get to writing back in a week or two!

OKAY. The news as to why I am here...

I HAVE A WATTPAD! If you guys are on there just go look up: hoper5 !

go comment on my stories! I'd love to have your imput!

Now... ANOTHER reason as to why I am here...

I'm writing a Twilight Austin & Ally LONGGGGGGGGG one-shot! I'm writing it from my Twilight Comic Book! I only have volume 1, so when I get volume 2 you'll get the sequel to the one-shot!

so... YOUR IMPUT!

Which story should I update first? So I know what to work on!

ANOTHER reason! I wanna write a TBM fanfic, so if any of you guys are willing to help, or WANT to help, just PM me! I would LOVE to work/talk with one of you!

FIRST ONE TO PM ME ABOUT IT GETS IT! It may not be the best offer, but I wanna write one!

I'm trying to get more motivated to write, but I can't get any ideas in my head!

I'm so sorry that I keep you waiting! Please bear with me!

ALSO! GO CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORY, The Kellington Project... ! IT'S ABOUT HOW KELLY AND ELLINGTON MEET! (kelly is ellington's gf in real life. (ellington is Ratliff in R5)

OKAY! SO GO CHECK IT OUTTTT!1

i'm so sorry for the inconvenience so just PM and REVIEW!

go check out my WATTPAD, hoper5 ! :)

PEACE-

HOPEEEE:


	5. bye fanfictionites

HEY GUYS! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:)

Okay! I am going to be done with fanfiction for a while... I'm also going to delete some of my stories...

I'm sorry if I've gotten your hopes up on another chapter... but I'll be deleting these stories after I post this A/N. sorry for the inconvienience!

I'll see you guys in a couple months hopefully!

goodbye for now:)

~The Future Maia Mitchell

JK JK;)


End file.
